


u can grill my fish,,,

by superhighschoollevelskylord



Category: Free!
Genre: >:), Food, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhighschoollevelskylord/pseuds/superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haru enters a cooking show</p>
            </blockquote>





	u can grill my fish,,,

haru walked into the kitchen with an apron tied around his body. the crowd in front of him cheered as he and his opponents entered the kitchen. they shouted his name, his oppenents names, and finally. they shouted the chef's name. they shouted... "GORDON RAMSAY!"  
"alright you lot, we're going to get cooking today. you're going to have to give it your all to get a good rating from the other celebrity chefs and i. do you think you have what it takes to be the best chef in the world?!" he shouted. his voice boomed and echoed throughout the studio. the people in the audience screamed and hooted with excitement.   
haru looked at his materials. he was going to make excellent food for mr. ramsay, who he had to admit was quite scrumptious looking! ;)   
"Haruka Nanase?!" gordon screamed.   
haru raised his hand and blinked. he thought of how he'd made it from the iwatobi swim club into this cooking contest.   
"so ur haruka... what a nice name.. kinda suits you." gordon said. he said this in a lower tone than normal and looked haru up and down. haru was amazed by the chef who he had come to know as a very famous one. even nagisa and makoto had recognized him.   
"UR OGING TO BE ON THE SHOW WITH GORDON RMASY" shouted nagisa. he was so excited for haru (:   
"OOOO PAPA" shouted makoto. he tried to be more calm than nagisa, but he ultimately failed.. his friend was going to be famous. anybody would be excited if that happened, so his excitement was justified.   
haru snapped back into the current time when gordon started yelling out the directions and rules of the contest.   
"IF U GOT ALL THAT, YOU CAN BEGIN COOKING... NOW!" he finished.   
haru picked up his first ingredient, a mackerel, and put it on the chopping board. he cut it into 4 fish fillets and put them into a dish. putting lime zest and juice, he waited for them to marinate. then, he put all of the sauce stuff in the pan with some water and brought it to a simmer.   
he did that for like, 5 mins so it'd get #thicc. he then took the heat off and set the fish aside. contestents around him were doing pretty good, but he was sure he'd win.   
getting his mind off of the others, he turned the grill on to the highest settting and put the fillets on a tray. he put olive oil and sea salt on, then grilled for 5 minutes.   
haru divided the bok choi between some plates, put 2 mackerels on top, and drizzled the sauce on top.   
he thought now would be a good time to make rice and add it to the fish as a side dish. he picked out the best white rice and quickly made it. he only had like, 45 minutes to do this after all,,  
"ALRIGHT GUYS, FINISH WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND THEN STOP! TIME IS UP" gordon said.   
haru prayed that his food was good enough for gordon, as he had developed some strange sense of wanting to impress him the most.


End file.
